Azkaban
by Princesa de Slytherin
Summary: Cuentan que hay personas que han dado su vida, por el ser amado. Personas que incluso, han perdido todo por dárselo a esa persona especial... ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por amor? ¿Serías capaz de perder al amor de tu vida, sabiendo que le harás un bien con tu decisión? ¿Te atreverías a lo que fuera; por amor? Nota: nada del mundo ideado por J.K.Rowling me pertenece.


Cuentan que hay personas que han dado su vida, por el ser amado. Personas que incluso, han perdido todo por dárselo a esa persona especial...

¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por amor? ¿Serías capaz de perder al amor de tu vida, sabiendo que le harás un bien con tu decisión?

¿Te atreverías a lo que fuera; por amor?

* * *

El sonido de los zapatos altos de tacón resonaba como eco por las frías y duras paredes de piedra de aquel tétrico lugar.

El pasillo, como de costumbre estaba vacío; el problema era al cruzar la primera puerta: ahí comenzaba todo...

La dueña de los llamativos zapatos rojos suspiro al encontrarse frente a la primera puerta, custodiada por un guardia, fornido y corpulento, quien al verla en un rápido escáner de cuerpo completo sonrió y saludo con voz ruda y claramente malintencionada.

–Buenas, señorita... –la chica ignoro su saludo y solo mostró el pase que acababa de recibir. El sujeto sin dejar de sonreír apretó un botón de seguridad al lado de la puerta gigantesca de metal y sarcásticamente agrego –que disfrute su visita, señorita... –ella se paso de largo, sintiendo el ambiente cambiar totalmente.

De cierta frescura que podía percibirse en el pasillo anterior, ahora se encerraba un calor insoportable que hacía parecer que había entrado a un horno. Las paredes seguían siendo de piedra, pero ahora había hileras de celdas que se extendían a ambos lados de forma que hacía ver al pasillo casi interminable; y con una luz al fondo: su destino.

Pero lo peor no era la apariencia, no, era el olor: los terribles aromas de sudor, mugre, e incluso sangre se mezclaban provocando una oleada densa que hacía a cualquiera tambalear y sentir las increíbles ganas de volver el estómago. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado. Incluso se había acostumbrado a lo que comenzó segundos más tarde, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia...

Los chiflidos y los improperios no se hicieron esperar al ver a aquella linda chica enfundada en una corta falda negra y tacones altos, aunque llevaba un abrigo, para evitar mostrar de más, a los habitantes les era imposible no ponerse eufóricos: incluso cualquier mujer, por más mayor que fuera, hubiera sido recibida de igual forma, y más tratándose de la nada fea pelinegra con el cabello lacio cayéndole un poco arriba de los hombros, con maquillaje discreto y ligeramente arruinado por el sofocante calor que comenzaba a hacer sus estragos en ella mientras caminaba por aquel lugar, pero aun así bonita.

Siguió caminando sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de su objetivo: el final del pasillo, e intentando no escuchar los insultos de los que era blanco. Aunque, de verdad deseo en más de una ocasión, cuando sus oídos llegaban a escuchar un grave improperio de uno de los reclusos, el lanzar un avada-quedavra hacia el sujeto, pero recordaba que su varita había sido confiscada. Y de verdad se sentía más frágil y vulnerable sin ella; frente a esas decenas de tipos que querían hacerle toda clase de porquerías que incluso ella pudiera imaginar, pero: eran reglas de aquel lugar; no podía hacer nada.

Cuando estuvo a dos palmos de distancia de la cabina principal, lo vio: parado en la puerta con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa socarrona; al parecer disfrutaba aquella escena.

Ella no le sonrió. Ni se alegro al verlo. Solo se molesto en decir un sencillo...

–Hola –que salió de sus pintados labios con gran dificultad.

–Nena. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué va que no te veo? ¿Dos meses? –la chica solo asintió aun sin sonreír. El chico, blanco de ojos cafés y cabello negro del mismo tono que el de ella, se veía que no rebasaba los veinticinco años, como mucho, aunque sí se veía ligeramente más grande que la chica –que dichoso me hace el verte...

–Podemos platicar en otro lado. Esto me da asco –dijo la chica mirando de reojo a los reos, que aun seguían provocando escándalo por su llegada.

–A mí no –comento el chico sin quitar su sonrisa tan encantadora que parecía un niño pequeño.

–Lo sé. Pero... Por favor –pidió ella sin gesticular demasiado. En realidad ella casi no gesticulaba ni mostraba sus emociones; permanecía todo el tiempo como indiferente. El joven se quito de la puerta y con una mano le invito a pasar al cubículo, que cerró detrás de él. El escándalo de afuera se apago en gran medida, debido a los vidrios que cubrían la caseta, en donde solo había: un escritorio con papeles, dos sillas y un archivero.

–Toma asiento –exclamo el chico señalándole una de las sillas con otra sonrisa – ¿te ofrezco algo? –pregunto acercándose a un cajón del escritorio, desde donde saco una botella de Wiskey. La chica solo asintió sin mostrar nada más que indiferencia. El muchacho, fornido, cabe señalar, pero no en extremo; sirvió dos shots y le entrego uno –a tu salud –exclamo tomándoselo de golpe. Ella le imitó.

– ¿Como está él? –pregunto la pelinegra una vez que vacío su trago.

–Siempre la misma pregunta... Y siempre la misma respuesta: bien.

– ¿No ha tenido ningún percance? ¿Alguna pelea?

–Contrataste seguridad para que no le hicieran daño: calma; a tu bebe no le han tocado pero ni un pelo. Yo personalmente me he encargado de eso –ligeramente, la chica pareció sonreír.

–Quiero verlo... –hubo un silencio mientras el chico ponía una cara de seriedad, que le costó mucho.

–Por supuesto, pero... sabes que está prohibido y arriesgo mi trabajo...

–Vamos –esta simple palabra hizo que la careta de seriedad de la cara del chico desapareciera y en su lugar la ocupara su sonrisa de antes.

–Te sigo, muñeca... –ella se paro y dedicándole una gélida mirada paso a su lado para salir por la misma puerta, y volver a escuchar algunos gritos de hombres.

El chico cogió un manojo de llaves antes de salir y cerrando la puerta de su cabina con llave, deslizó una mano por la cintura de la chica y la hizo pasar por una puerta trasera; hacia otro pasillo.

Este también ella lo conocía bien, y, si era posible, lo odiaba más que al otro. Aquí había total silencio, olía solo a piedra y a humedad, y aunque mantenía la misma temperatura que el pasillo anterior, este era cien veces más soportable. Había pocas celdas: pero todas vacías, porque estas eran ya celdas viejas; nadie se arriesgaba a encerrar a algún mago ahí, porque, fácilmente abriría y escaparía. Así que, se podría decir, era un lugar pacífico... Pero para ella no era así: aquel era el peor de todo lo que conocía de azkaban: peor incluso que la sección de los peligrosos, repleta de dementores. Porque al menos en el otro sabía que los tipos estaban encerrados y no podían hacerle nada, pero ahí... ahí todo podía pasar; incluso un asesinato del que jamás se darían cuenta.

Odiaba hacer aquello.

El sujeto no soltó su espalda y aprovechaba para acariciarle la espalda mientras seguían caminando a una celda en específico; era la penúltima: tenía el cerrojo dañado y era la de "mejor estado" comparándose con las demás. Los dos entraron.

–Así que... seguirás cuidando de él ¿no? –exclamo ella de repente. El chico se acerco a agarrarla por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

–Claro; no solo me pagas con tu... –con una mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a las piernas y subió una contra él –exquisito cuerpo, nena. Mi cámara de Gringotts; has sido siempre tan puntual… –la chica detuvo la mano del chico de su pierna, que estaba llegando más arriba por debajo de su falda –pero; estoy algo descontento ¿sabes? Me has tenido muy abandonado... Dos meses...

–Lo lamento.

–Pues yo lamentaría mas que le pasara algo a...

–No te atrevas –le espeto la chica mostrando por primera vez en la tarde una reacción emotiva: odio.

–Pues tendré que darle un pequeño escarmiento si tú sigues tan renuente, a venir a verme.

–No. Vendré más a menudo, lo prometo –exclamo ella desesperada –pero a él no lo toques, o te juro que...

– ¿Qué? –exclamo el otro divertido.

–Te mato.

–Uy; estoy temblando, muñeca –dijo el otro con sarcasmo y empujando más la mano de la chica para ganar el terreno que por su culpa había perdido –y además; no me dejas tocarte: ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? –ella automáticamente aparto su mano y le miro a los ojos retándolo: con odio. Como odiaba hacer eso; pero lo hacía por Él, solo por Él. El joven soltó su pierna y agarro su quijada a la vez que susurraba –muñeca, mi bella muñequita –y la beso.

Ella permaneció con los ojos abiertos mientras le besaba de una manera fría y vacía; vamos, ni siquiera lo besaba de manera pasional. Pero esto lo hacía por amor; y eso lo valía todo.  
Al poco rato él la soltó y le dijo.

–Comencemos –ella asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con indiferencia. El chico la imitó. Una vez que la ropa de ambos hubo volado, él la cogió de la nuca y la recostó en la mugrosa cama individual del rincón para seguir besando y acariciándola con loca pasión que ella no le correspondía.

– ¿Y como va con los dementores? –el chico encima de ella muy agitado por lo que hacía, bufo alto.

– ¿Tenemos que hablar de él ahora? Disfruta nena...

–Contéstame –le pidió la chica con frialdad.

–Parece que bien: son amigos ya...

–Idiota –le espeto ella intentando empujarlo fuera de su cuerpo, pero él era mil veces más pesado.

– ¿Sabes? Si yo cayera en la cárcel, me gustaría tener una novia como tú; que me quisiera tanto como para llegar a hacer algo como esto para procurar mi bienestar.

–No es mi novio –exclamo ella entre jadeos.

–Pues que idiota. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –la sonrisa del chico se ensancho burlonamente –así no tendrías que venir aquí; te quedarías en mi casa...

–Eres un completo imbécil –repitió ella molesta mientras el chico seguía riendo –y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

–Ni lo haré. Ahora voy a enfocarme en hacerte mía y después nos tendemos horas y horas a platicar, si gustas, pero ahora lo único que quiero que salga de tus labios son jadeos y mi nombre, muñequita... –ella le miro con odio.

–Te odio...

–Hey, ¿en qué quedamos princesa? Solo grita "ay" –la morena guardo silencio y lo dejo continuar.

La deprimente escena (para ella al menos) se extendió por los próximos veinte minutos, cuando, después de varios jadeos y gritos de ambos, el chico se aparto de ella para acostarse a su lado. Los dos permanecieron así por algunos segundos más, intentando normalizar su ritmo cardiaco.

– ¿Le entregaste los libros que pedí para él? –pregunto ella en cuanto pudo hablar fluidamente.

–Sí –contesto el otro dando un profundo suspiro. Ella sonrió.

–Y... ¿los ha leído?

–Sí: en algunas ocasiones en que doy un recorrido lo veo leyendo, aunque no se qué... –la chica ensancho más su sonrisa: eso la hacía tan feliz.

– ¿Y que hay de los dementores? –la chica ensombreció su semblante.

–Es muy extraño... –exclamo el chico –parece que no le afectan; nena. O sí, pero poco. Creo que tus libros le han hecho muy bien... –la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír con verdaderas ganas. Se puso de pie con renovadas energías y busco su ropa en el suelo para comenzar a ponérsela; el chico permaneció algunos segundos más recostado, mirando al techo.

– ¿Y qué hay de su celda...? Bueno, su cama: ¿lograste ponerle un nuevo colchón; sábanas limpias, almohada nueva...?

–Sí, sí, sí, sí a todo. Tu protegido duerme como un verdadero bebe –ella sonrió orgullosa.

– ¿Y la comida? ¿Lograste incorporar el menú especial que te di a la cocina?

–Sip –volvió a contestar el ya aburrido chico parándose por fin y viendo a la chica terminar de vestirse –hablando de eso; me gustaría que la cantidad se duplicará, veras princesa: tengo que pagar a los cocinero para los ingredientes y el pedido especial; tú sabes –ella ni siquiera lo miro, a medio abrochar de su blusa se dirigió a su bolso también en el suelo y sacando una chequera apurándose a firmar uno de los papelitos dijo de inmediato.

–Te dejo la cantidad en blanco; pon lo que necesites. Y mañana mismo hago un deposito del doble de la cantidad mensual... –el dinero, definitivamente, no era su problema. Al guardia le brillaron los ojos ávidamente en cuanto tuvo el cheque en sus manos. Después miro a la chica y acariciando una de sus mejillas dijo sonriente.

– ¿De verdad no te casarías conmigo? –ella dejo que su mano la acariciara, pero no reaccionó más que para decir.

–Podrías vestirte, por favor, quiero ir a verlo... –el chico tiro su sonrisa.

–Como que me dieron ganas de volver a la cama; regresemos ¿sí? –ella le miro suplicante por algunos segundos.

–Por favor –pidió al fin. El chico bajo la mano que la acariciaba y dijo.

–Sí, está bien –comenzó a vestirse mientras ella también terminaba de hacerlo.

–Oye... ¿y no le causa problemas el que tenga ciertas preferencia frente a los demás reos?

–No. La mayoría de los compañeritos de juegos de tu "amigo" ya están locos de remate, sino es que están en proceso de, así que... además ya te dije la vez pasada que casi no se le permite salir...

– ¿QUÉ? –grito la chica causando un pequeño sobresalto en el chico – ¿aun no arreglas eso? ¡No es posible que este sin salir! –su tono de agresividad no bajaba.

–Ya te explique que eso es imposible...

–Nada es imposible: te pago para...

–Mira princesita –exclamo el chico abrochándose los pantalones y sin una pizca de juguetonería de la que se caracterizaba. Hablaba en serio –te crees que por ser una riquilla puedes comprarlo todo: pues no. Soy solo un guardia, ¡maldita sea! Hago lo que puedo...

–Lo que puedes no es suficiente –le espeto ella enojada.

– ¡Esto es todo lo que puedo! –grito ahora él. Ella se calló de inmediato –no porque tengas tu maldita cámara a rebosar en oro puedes comprarlo todo, niñita malcriada: ya ves; tu chico sigue aquí después de medio año, y por lo que sé tiene tanto oro como tú; muñequita. Así que; si quieres que salga entonces busca el modo de acostarte con todos los viejos del jurado y los de la corte: para ver si así, tu niñito tiene una oportunidad –la chica se trago las palabras que moría por escupirle al chico –y te voy a explicar esto por última vez, preciosa: tu amigo lleva solo seis mese en la cárcel. Dentro de tres meses más, y eso apresurando las cosas, podrán hacer una evaluación de su conducta para ver si lo bajan con los prisioneros normales o le dan el beso del dementor –la pelinegra suspiro aterrada –claro que es muy improbable que lo último pase, puesto que no ha atacado a nadie y por mas asesino que sea...

–Él no es ningún asesino –le interrumpió ella fulminándolo con la mirada. Él se acerco a ella; la atrajo por la cintura hacia él para susurrar a su oído.

–Porque matar a alguien es...

– ¡Él no mato a nadie! –grito ella empujando al chico, sin lograrlo.

–Decía que matar es un delito muy grave, así que... si el guardia encargado, o sea yo, entrega un reporte positivo; lo más probable es que dentro de esos tres meses más; él se encuentra feliz conviviendo con mas amiguitos criminales, sin dementores y con la posibilidad de entrenar y jugar a lo que quiera –la risita de los labios del chico fue totalmente sádica – ¿entendiste ya, hermosura?

–Sí –exclamo ella incluso antes de que el terminara la frase.

–Bien –contesto el dejándola libre y poniéndose la camisa. Ella termino de abrocharse los botones de su abrigo.

– ¿Y cómo va el caso? –le pregunto una vez que termino de vestirse completamente y se acerco a un roto espejo que colgaba de la pared y en donde comenzó a retocar su maquillaje.

– ¿No has hablado con tu abogado?

–Sí, pero... no es lo mismo; tú debes saber algo más... íntimo: estas dentro.

–Bueno, en realidad a mí casi nunca me confían cosas legales, pero... tienes razón: en realidad sí sé algo. Serán mínimo tres años, y eso si corres con suerte.

– ¿Suerte? –dijo ella deteniéndose a medio labio pintado – ¿a eso llamas suerte? ¡Es una eternidad! Él no debería de permanecer ni un minuto más ahí: ¿tres años? ¡Suena ridículo!

–Es menos de lo que se merece –contesto el chico en respuesta –a los asesinos deberían darles el beso del dementor y ya... –un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar ante este comentario, hasta que ella lo rompió.

–Él es inocente.

– ¿Y te tengo que creer por...?

–Porque lo sé.

–Ah: lo sabes –ella asintió retomando su labor de maquillaje – ¿y cómo lo sabes?

–Solo lo sé. Lo conozco: él no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

–Eso dicen todos. Pero la suma de asesinatos va en aumento... –la chica guardo silencio para evitar una pelea: no le importaba lo que él y el resto del mundo le dijeran, lo único que importaba era lo que Él le dijera.

Cuando el chico termino por fin de uniformarse de nuevo los dos salieron en una silenciosa caminata hacia el segundo pasillo de nuevo...

Pasaron por unas llaves a la caseta del guardia y regresaron al primer pasillo, pero ahora con la compañía del chico, los presos se comportaron mucho mejor.

–Serías excelente como mi pareja, preciosa: yo te protegería de todo... –ella solo sonrió –y hablo en serio, nena –ella solo asintió.

–Lo sé –y claro que aquel chico hablaba enserio: ella tenía lo que todos los hombre soñaban: una enorme fortuna y ciertamente, era la chica más bella que él podría conseguir con aquel mísero salario.

Salieron de nuevo con el guardia gordo y después de que estos se saludaran animadamente, caminaron hacia un moderno elevador que el chico presiono para subir; esperaron unos segundos, y cuando el artefacto llego y les abrió sus puertas, entraron con otras 5 personas, en su mayoría guardias, dos de las cuales descendieron en el piso 84. Durante todo el trayecto el chico acarició sus hombros con ternura. A ella, de nuevo, no le importó. El elevador los dejo en el piso 163.

–Bienvenida al piso de los enfermos mentales –comento el chico de manera burlesca antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Y en cuanto estas cedieron para dar paso al piso correspondiente, una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado congeló a la chica. El joven también se estremeció, pero empujándola suavemente de la cintura hizo que la chica saliera del elevador y que, el resto de personas que viajaban dentro cerraran la puerta de inmediato con intención de alejarse lo más pronto posible: aquel piso de verdad deprimía.

–Dementores –comento ella como ida.

–Odio este lugar. Vamos –los dos se encaminaron temerosos por el pasillo, similar al del cuarto piso (en el que ella visitaba al guardia) pero diferente en todos los sentidos.

La diferencia fundamental radicaba en que, de un lado del pasillo, no había nada más que metros y metros de vacío; muerte segura por si llegabas a la locura extrema. Aunque los dos pisos estaban hechos de la misma piedra; aquella parecía más hostil y fría de lo normal. El calor que se lograba apreciar en el piso inferior (lleno de ladrones) no tenía nada que ver con el frío que se sentía ahí. Además de que, parecía que aquel lugar estaba vacío, dentro de aquella oscuridad que se hacía más profunda a medida que se adentraban en el lugar. Si ella no supiera que ahí dentro estaba su amado; no dudaría ni dos segundos en regresar corriendo por donde había venido.

La soledad, la tristeza, la desolación, y la muerte; todos sus temores se apoderaban poco a poco de su razón incitándola a lanzarse al vacío de un extremo del pasillo. Pero el repetirse constantemente el motivo por el que estaba ahí la mantenía dentro de la cordura y la alejaba de su extraña idea de suicidio. El chico, de manera amable, se aferraba a sostener su mano haciéndola pasar detrás de él: ella ni siquiera noto aquel lindo gesto por ir pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Y de repente el aire se condenso más y otra ráfaga de viento le congeló los huesos a la chica. Y un ente de capucha se acercaba a ellos del vacío...

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. El chico la empujo justo detrás de él y sacando su varita (casi con total tranquilidad, como si eso ya fuera una rutina para él) susurro un=expecto patronum= que emitió una tenue luz que alejo de inmediato al ser haciéndolo volver a las sombras. Después el chico se volvió a la aterrada chica y dijo.

–Ya no volverán, calma. Saben que no deberías de estar aquí –pasando las manos por sus brazos de arriba a abajo para tratar de calmarla agrego intentando sonreír –creo que tu belleza les atrajo de sobremanera. ¿Seguimos? Ya casi llegamos –ella solo asintió aun en estado de shock y sostuvo su mano aun con más fuerza.

Por fin ella pudo identificar la celda que buscaba, pues al ver en una de ellas escucho a un hombre susurrando cosas con alguien invisible en medio de la oscuridad de su celda, y en la de al lado había luz... una silueta reflejaba a un chico joven tranquilamente sentado sobre la cama con un libro en las manos. Ella le observo un segundo deteniéndose frente a esta celda; el chico adentro aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Ella sabía que el chico que la acompañaba le había dicho algo que ella no pudo escuchar y se alejaba en sentido contrario por donde había venido.

El hombre tenía su edad; veintitrés, era un poco más alto que ella, y ella le recordaba fuerte y fornido: pero ahora parecía desnutrido y débil; incluso esto lo hacía ver mucho más alto. Su cabello y barba estaban más largos, aunque se veía claramente que el chico trataba de mantenerlo de alguna forma cortarlo para parecer "decente" sin lograrlo del todo. La ropa de la prisión le sentaba fatal a su, ya de por sí, demacrada apariencia.

Y esas manos... esas manos que, de más jóvenes, en el colegio la acariciaban y la sostenían a la tierra más que la misma gravedad, aquellas joviales y tersas manos que de forma profesional recorrían su piel... ahora estaban temblorosas y esqueléticas sosteniendo con gran esfuerzo aquel libro.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba en él era su socarrona sonrisa sarcástica que siempre tenía...

La chica soltó una lágrima; sus labios solo se abrieron para susurrar un muy débil:

–Draco... –la silueta se movió dentro de la oscuridad y cerró su libro de golpe.

Él la miro.

Y ella a él.

Por algunos segundos que se hicieron minutos.

Al inicio él la miro con algo que pareció sorpresa, después algo parecido a alegría, y por ultimo algo parecido al odio.

Ella lo miro como siempre: con amor.

– ¿Ya veniste a follar con tu amante?

– ¿Cómo estás?

–No tan bien como tú. Con la sonrisa de puta que traes en la cara –contesto el chico sin sonreír como solía hacerlo siempre que insultaba a alguien.

–Me alegra que estés bien... –dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo mientras derramaba lágrimas inconsolablemente –te extrañe...

–No quiero verte, ¿lárgate sí?

–Draco... no me trates así... –exclamo ella sollozando con más ganas.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Como la puta que eres? ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta? –el rubio por fin dejo su libro y se incorporo para acercarse a las rejas que los separaban; ella se pego más a los fierros para intentar coger su mano y volver a sentir su piel, pero el chico se detuvo antes para que ella pudiera tocarlo –me molesta enterarme hasta ahora que mi exnovia es una puta en todo el sentido de la palabra y yo no pude disfrutarla cuando la tenia.

–No me llames...

–Y yo pudriéndome aquí mientras mi linda noviecita se divierte a lo grande; ¡que hipócrita!

–Yo... tuve que hacerlo por ti... –sollozo ella dolida por su rechazo.

–Ah, entonces: gracias querida, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, pero gracias por acostarte con cuanto tipo se te ponga enfrente.

– ¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes! –grito ella desesperada de seguir tragándose las palabras: él no entendía nada –no hay otra forma para hacerlo... aquí; las cosas son así.

–Mentirosa –grito también el chico furioso y acercándose más a los barrotes para agarrarla del cabello con fuerza y obligarla a mirarlo de frente estampándola contra la reja –existe el dinero, idiota, y tanto tú como yo tenemos de sobra...

– ¡Pero es que ellos no querían dinero! –volvió a gritar ella viéndose obligada a doblarse en una extraña postura para evitar que el chico la lastimara mucho –el guardia... él me pidió que yo... no me importa hacerlo, Draco, por ti no me importa –exclamo ella sonriendo ligeramente –lo haría por ti de nuevo, mil veces si es necesario...

–Cállate –dijo el rubio desesperado –eres una cínica, tratas de justificarte bajo excusas tontas. Sabías perfectamente que preferiría el recibir mil crucios por ti, que no me importaba quedarme de por vida aquí, en la peor situación... lo sabías... prefería todo antes que verte reducida a una... una... –la voz del chico reflejaba dolor.

–Perdón, pero: yo no podía verte sufrir así... sé que eres inocente; te amo...

–Pero mírate: incluso vistes como una mujerzuela para venir a verlo...

–Vine a verte a ti –sollozo ella.

–No sabes cómo te odio... –Draco la soltó para volver a su cama, derrotado, cansado de luchar contra ese terrible deseo que sentía de matarla por ser tan frágil. Pero ella le cogió del brazo con toda su fuerza evitando que se fuera.

–No puedes odiarme, aunque quieras; sé que me amas... –el chico titubeo: ella tenía razón.

–Pero me das asco, no volvería a verte igual jamás; el amor que te tengo simplemente se pervirtió... –la morena estallo en lágrimas y le soltó –y aunque nunca dejare de amarte, jamás volvería a tu lado –el chico le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos –y te pido atentamente, Parkinson, por el poco respeto que aun guardo por ti, que jamás regreses. Ya no quiero verte nunca más...

–Draco... –pero fue tarde, pues a la vez el rubio grito.

– ¡Guardia!

–Draco, amor, por favor... mírame si quiera... –el mismo chico pelinegro se acerco corriendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto una vez que se encontró al lado de Pansy mirando a los dos extrañado – ¿estás bien, muñeca?

–Cállate... –le espeto ella mirándole con odio y los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas. Draco carcajeo sonoramente de forma fingida.

–Podría llevarse a su "muñeca" de mi vista... –pidió el rubio sin volverse. Pansy soltó un sollozo aun más fuerte.

–Draco, amor...

–Vámonos –exclamo el guardia sosteniéndola de los hombros.

–No, espera...

–Nena, por favor, vámonos ¿sí? –insistió el chico –no quiero que este imbécil te trate así...

–Cállate –volvió a gritarle ella.

–Nos vamos –dijo él agarrándola de la mano firmemente, y apuntando con un dedo al rubio exclamo –y tú imbécil, me las pagaras, no tienes porque tratarla así –llevó a Pansy casi arrastrando por el pasillo, y una vez en el elevador ella se volteo y le soltó una gran cachetada –hey: ¿por qué fue eso? –dijo el chico molesto.

– ¿Que fue esa amenaza? No vas a hacerle nada: ¡te lo advierto!

–Pero... ¿cómo puedes quererlo tanto? ¿No ves como te trata?

–Tú no le vas a hacer nada –volvió a decir la chica con voz segura.

–De acuerdo, como ordene Princesa –la chica ignoro su comentario y siguió sollozando en silencio.

Sí; le dolía la forma en la que la persona a la que más amaba la trataba. Y sí; a veces tenía ganas de aventarse al vacío por ese dolor. Pero también era cierto que aquel amor la mantenía con vida. También era cierto que a pesar de que el chico fingiera odiarla, ella sabía la verdad: él aun la amaba. Y aunque ya no volviera a verla, a tocarla, a besarla como antes; no le importaba.

–Vengo el próximo mes. Dale todo lo que pida, no importa el costo. Sabes dónde encontrarme... –y así, poniéndose los lentes de sol Pansy Parkinson realizo su desaparición a la ciudad de Londres, en donde se confundió entre la multitud de gente que iba y venía por las abarrotadas avenidas totalmente ajenos a la bella chica que lloraba bajo sus lentes oscuros.


End file.
